Talk:Unnamed people
Toothpick Man I don't think the "Toothpick Man" is really "important" enough to have his own article. The way the page was conceived was to have information on every unnamed person (although, I'm sure it should be divided at some point in the future). I added the top 4 people because they had an enduring presence in at least 10 episodes across multiple seasons. The Toothpick Man was only in 3 episodes (4 if you count The Truth as 2 eps) in 1 season (the 9th).--Tim Thomason 00:50, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) Unnamed people pages Currently pretty much everybody who doesn't have a name is given a link to this page, and since there is probably a few unnamed people per episode, that is going to be logistically impossible. I propose this page be a linking page to unnamed people, and the people themselves will have a section at whatever department they worked at. An unnamed Los Angeles police officer will be placed at Los Angeles Police Department#Unnamed personnel, a member of the Syndicate will be placed at Syndicate personnel, and a member of the FBI will be placed at Unnamed FBI personnel. Other people who don't belong to an agency or business could be placed at the town they lived in like at Willow Park#Townspeople.--Tim Thomason 15:02, 25 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I've just added dozens of guest stars and the characters they played in the third season episodes. I like Tim's idea here, but most unnamed people don't fit into a category; they're just identified by their job or physical traits, ie. "Nurse" "Wiry Man" or "SWAT Cop." :Should these characters link to this page too? :Should they be added to the list of Unnamed Personnel? :What's the difference between Unnamed Personnel and Unnamed People anyway? :Dave TheBluesMan 03:40, 24 January 2007 (UTC) This page is more or less the result of a test that didn't work - having information about unnamed people (ranging in importance from the average unnamed characters, like the ones you suggested, to the major players, such as Cigarette Smoking Man and Deep Throat). Because it was realized that the pages would be too long (mainly due to the amount of information about those previously mentioned "major players"), it was decided that each unnamed person would have their own individual page and that those pages would each be in the "unnamed people" category. As for "Unnamed Personnel" that you asked about, I'm not quite sure... --Mulder 18:40, 24 January 2007 (UTC) : The "Unnamed personnel" section was for a list of personnel pages, based on my original suggestion above, where you could find some of these unnamed people (See for my proposed list). In other words, it would be breaking up this page, but providing links to all the lists of people. When I took in Mulder's suggestion (which alleviated alot of headache caused by sorting unnamed people into various categories, with ideally no overlap), I struck out the list, but left a link to a future "Lists of personnel" page or something. On second, ove a year after thought, I think the Unnamed people category is a better alternative to this page's original purpose, and we should, eventually have a Personnel lists category or something linked to it.--Tim Thomason 23:33, 24 January 2007 (UTC)